Shuffle Challenges
by Prelude in Indigo
Summary: Drabbles based off of a writing shuffle challenge. 1- FranMM / 2- MukuChrome
1. Chapter 1

**I seriously have no clue why I did this... -.-''' Well, I was supposed to be working on something for someone (you know who you are...) and I'm seriously stuck- I think this is what they call writer's block...**

**So I've been seeing these all over the place- the iPod shuffle challenge! :D Ta-da! Yeah. Well, I'm absolutely obsessed with my iPod- it's nearly impossible to pry it off me, so it's natural I'd want to do this, yes? (Fail. T_T)**

**So I did. Most of these are about 130+ words long. It's mostly just a way to seek inspiration! :D (Even bigger fail.)**

**Flan and M.M again. T.T Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<p>

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Psycho Killer- Talking Heads<strong>

Flan's absolutely insane.

M.M knows this.

He has a tendency to ramble on about the most random things and show up on her doorstep at _three-in-the-fucking-morning_ and get cravings like a pregnant woman. He tells her that he wants chocolate pudding and by the time she's made it he's changed the order to sushi with syrup. He scares her.

He knows that he's absolutely insane too, and doesn't hesitate to tell her that he knows she knows of this fact. In fact, he says, it's probably best if she doesn't spend time with him. Insanity is bad for the sane.

It's bad for the sane, but M.M doesn't mind being a little insane herself, if it means eating chocolate pudding with her frog at three in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Godspeed- Anberlin<strong>

She's not one for dreams.

M.M's head and feet are both firmly set on planet earth where they belong, and the only time she's ever indulged in the illusions is when she's with Mukuro, who is the biggest dreamer she knows.

Mukuro has dreams of a world that swims with the blood of those who have ignored him. M.M doesn't quite condone this dream, but she loves Mukuro.

But when the little frog shows her visions of amazing things, it's the only time she lets herself dream.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Alexithymia- Anberlin<strong>

The world is a bleak and dreary place before Mukuro Rokudo stumbles upon him.

Flan's used to having been sitting in an alley for the past three years since his parents died, and finds it amusing how no one bothers to look at him. He's a little shocked when someone does.

And then he's even more shocked, though he'd never show it, when he realizes that maybe some things are there to stay. M.M bothers with him. She bothers with him too much sometimes, but Flan enjoys being bothered over. She gives him an unusual sense of purpose that he's been lacking.

It's not at all where he'd thought he'd be in ten years, but he's mildly pleased with the results.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Missing- Evanescence<strong>

Flan is a ghost.

He's a ghost that fades in and out of M.M's life, and she doesn't care too much whether he's there or not. When he is, he is. When he's not. She doesn't miss him. She wonders when he'll be back to take her chocolate pudding, or if he'll be back at all.

She knows that he always will.

Until one day he doesn't.

M.M sits up at her kitchen table at all hours, sipping coffee which she's really not supposed to have because it will stain her teeth, and falls asleep over it.

It's almost a month later that he returns, and he's cut up and bleeding and he says in that tone "did you miss me?"-

-and she sobs and cries "I did, you stupid idiot, I did!"

* * *

><p><strong>5. Reclusion- Anberlin<strong>

Sins are difficult things to leave behind.

They both have their sins. Flan is a killer- it's a horrid, terrible thing to be, but it's his job and he does it well and hides it behind a mask of monotony- if he can't feel he can't hurt- and the reason that she fascinates him is _this-_

This lavish, this luxurious lifestyle she drowns herself in. She's rich and beautiful and in her head that _justifies it_.

It's for this reason that Flan decides he wants to know more about her and for this reason that she realizes that there is more behind the mask than Flan lets on, and that's when he lets her in, and they both realize that they've been missing something.

Love doesn't make it okay, but it makes it better.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Hungry Like The Wolf- Duran Duran<strong>

She finds his taste in music stranger than his taste in clothing (if only she knew) and Flan knows how much it annoys her, which is why he makes a habit of singing those songs whenever he can and annoying her just as much as he possibly can.

It's not until they're standing in the kitchen and trying to make dinner, because they've both heard that a meal cooked with love is the best meal, that she realizes exactly what he's singing. He's standing over the stove, humming and singing, his green hair all neatly tied back, and tossing sugar and spice on whatever he's making.

And he says in a rather nice singing voice, "Woman you want me, give me a sign~" and winks at her.

M.M flings the pudding at him and her face turns red, and he abandons whatever he's making and says "I'm going to take that as a sign."

They ended up going out for dinner, but his desert was excellent.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Brick by Boring Brick- Paramore<strong>

M.M, in her mind, is a beautiful princess who has everything in the world she could possibly want, and it's not that far off from the truth. She has money and she has clothes and she has a gorgeous apartment and she has legions of admirers who would go to the ends of the earth and back for her.

She's an empty shell of a princess, and there's only one thing she's never ever gotten, and that's the love of Mukuro Rokudo- but that's okay, she says. Mukuro is the prince of her story anyway. She doesn't need love.

Then she meets sarcastic, green-haired Flan, and she's immediately intrigued. He doesn't believe her when she says she's happy, and she doesn't bother to lie to him afterwards. Wealth versus love- wealth will always win.

It's Flan who shows her exactly what she's missing.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Hurricane Drunk- Florence + Machine<strong>

For someone who has it all, it's harder than she expects to win over a man's heart. She's used to her beauty alone being enough, and when she decides she'll make Flan fall for her, M.M's convinced that she's done it already.

It's much harder than she expects.

First comes that long hard stage when she's convinced that her task is an easy one. Then Flan one day in the midst of her flirtations says; "If you expect me to love you, you'll have to work harder than that."

She's left speechless.

Second comes her more earnest efforts. She tries to cook, and she fails, and she gives him silly trivial gifts, and Flan ignores her.

Third comes pain, and M.M locks herself in her room for days on end, until the only person who could make it better knocks on her door-

-and says; "Silly, you succeeded a long time ago."

* * *

><p><strong>9. Romance Is…- Lights<strong>

They are the people who were left behind and forgotten.

They're completely different, but at the same time, they're the same. M.M was a princess, the star of her world, and Flan was a homeless orphan, but they both end up in the same place time after time again.

He knows that life isn't fair, but she can't accept it; can't accept for all their differences- they are _day_ and _night_- they will always end up together.

She tries to escape her destiny. She tries to drown it out with money and clothes and beauty.

But time after time, M.M returns to that same place, to Mukuro Rokudo and Flan and all that they represent.

She can't escape Flan's grip on her.

Most of the time, she doesn't want to.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Break Me Shake Me- Savage Garden<strong>

They say that there are five stages to grief. The same is true of love- M.M blows through them when Chrome speaks the truth she's been hiding- she is in love.

Denial- She insists that it's not true, that she is _not_ in love.

Anger- she throws things at him, yells at him, tries to make him explain how he's done it, how he's caught her heart, and then comes-

Bargaining. She swears off Kokuyo. She swears off her favorite desserts, she swears off her designer clothes. She swears off everything there is to swear off, if she'll just fall out of love.

Depression- she locks herself in her room when bargaining fails, hiding from the reality, hiding from _him-_

And then she's catapulted into Acceptance, and unlocks her door, and gives herself over to reality.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to turn this into a one-shot series, mostly cause it's fun. :D So, yeah. You can leave requests and things, I guess, if you want me to do a specific pair. I might not do them, though, because I'm the most lazy person on the planet. Next is MukuChrome! YAYZERS. ._. Yup.<strong>

**So, yeah. Mostly M.M. I think I was just in an M.M-ish mood. I spent an hour screaming at my friend over the phone... because I was asking if she thought Italians had tempers, and she WOULDN'T FREAKIN UNDERSTAND!... Eheh. Sorry, off-topic. But she was just so dumb...**

**Eh? Did you notice there were three songs by the band Anberlin? 0.o I don't even have that many of their songs!**

**I don't like the last one. Break Me Shake Me- UGH. I could have done a _much_ better drabble for that! It's perfectly suited to Flan! It's about head games and stuff! Well... it fits pretty much any illusionist... Mukuro! o_o I really want to write about Mukuro...**

**I might do this again, it was fun. With Mukuro and Chrome. ^^ But... I so cheated on the last one... T^T It was only two minutes long!**

**I went back through after reading chapter 347... or whatever it was. I can't remember the chapter name. I guess it really is Flan, so I edited it.**

**REVIEW! Review so that Tsuna may (miraculously) gain the guts necessary to pummel the evil Spade dude into the ground...  
>...WITHOUT killing Mukuro-sama's body! D:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hm. So, I wrote my MukuChrome Shuffle Challenge! :D**

**I learned several things while writing this. T_T First is that I can type sixty words a minute (Yay! Now I can be a typist!) and that it is FRICKIN IMPOSSIBLE to write anything but angst for Mukuro and Chrome. I'm serious. Urgh.**

**All of these songs are kind of depressing, actually. I swear that my iPod can read my mind. ._. You'll see what I mean...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<p>

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Raised By Wolves- Falling in Reverse<strong>

He can never escape his sins.

Mukuro's mistakes are of the sort that will haunt him for life. They are the reason that he is trapped inside the cylinder filled in water inside a prison run by bandaged Mafia men. And he's never once regretted.

He's insane. It's an unfortunate fact, but one that can't be helped. Mukuro's early childhood was filled with memories of white lab coats and unpleasant syringes and drugs. He remembers every moment of when they removed his precious left eye and replaced it with this red cursed thing.

Chrome makes him want to be sane.

She's innocent and sweet all the things that Mukuro never was. He does not want to use her, but he will. He will jerk her heart on a string and she will fight his battles for him, both hers and others, and Mukuro will give her some imitation of the love she deserves. They will go on.

She's perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Rescue- Breathe Carolina<strong>

Chrome and Mukuro will always be okay.

They will go through fire and floods and tortures and everything that the world has to throw at them together, and they will go to hell and come back, and they'll survive. They'll survive, even it's only just barely.

There is no way for them to have a happy ending, and they know it. Mukuro's sins (such countless sins) are bound to catch up with him sooner or later, while Chrome lives on borrowed time. (She's already dead; has been dead for such a long while.) They are dead men walking.

But they'll enjoy what they do have while they have it.

The end comes nearer and nearer _every day_. It looms over them, threatening to shatter their dysfunctional perfect lives, but no matter what happens, they'll be fine.

They will meet their end smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Saviour- LIGHTS<strong>

When Nagi lay in that hospital, internal organs missing, she knew that she was going to die. She didn't want to die. She knew that it was inevitable, there was nothing she could do to stop it, she was _dying_.

Mukuro saved her.

And now, as Chrome, she is _his_. She will do whatever her savior asks of her. She be used by him, because it's the only way that Nagi or Chrome (or whoever she is) can show her gratitude, can help him.

Mukuro removed the shackles binding Chrome down to that small hospital bed and to the weak girl that was Nagi. He gave her new eyes to see with and new legs to stand walk with and lungs to breathe with and a new heart to feel with. She will always love him.

And will always hope to save him.

Chrome wants to help Mukuro, and she'll give him everything she has- she'll lend him her new eyes and be his legs and give him her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Looking Glass- The Birthday Massacre<strong>

Chrome loves Mukuro. She really does, and she always will, and it's not just because he's saved her, it's because he _is Mukuro_, he's surprisingly kind and surprisingly selfless sometimes and he's so gentle with her-

But she knows that this is not who Mukuro is. He doesn't know what she sees, but Chrome sees it all. She sees how he takes pleasure in killing, in inflicting pain, in hurting others.

She knows that he does not love her. He uses her. He tells her what she wants and who she is. He's her _master_ in every sense of the word, a man who controls her life. She loves him, but she is only an end to his means.

Chrome's perfectly content with being used, because she does love him.

So she stays silent and pretends that she sees nothing but the man who tells her every day that she is beautiful and cooks her her favorite meals (even though he can't cook) and takes her to fancy restaurants and creates illusions of stars purely for her pleasure.

She can love this man.

* * *

><p><strong>5. What Have You Done- Within Temptation<strong>

_-He whispers to her apologies as he cuts out her heart-_

Chrome understands; she really does, that this is his only choice, that he needs to hurt the ones he loves to get what he wants, but he's not sorry- and even though she forgives all else, she can't forgive him this.

It's hopeless to try and save him anymore, she realizes. Chrome's been trying and trying and trying to bring him back from that dark place that he is in, but it's a lost cause. He will hurt them all, kill them himself if he must, and there is absolutely nothing she can do to save him. The thought brings tears to her eyes.

If she can't save him, she has to stop him. Mukuro's shifted, from the boy who saved her, to someone who would enjoy watching her bleed to death. He is her enemy.

She desperately hopes against hope that she will have to strength to stop him from becoming a monster- for his sake, she _wants to save him-_ but she does not.

(Chrome's heart is heavy as she waits for the day to come when she will have to kill Mukuro.)

It's for his sake; because she really does love him- _so, so, much-_ and she does not want him to _die_, she wants the boy who saved her life back, and she cries because she can't have him. She really does love him and this is why she must kill him.

She'll whisper apologies to him as she cuts out his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Play Dead- The Birthday Massacre<strong>

M.M doesn't understand what Mukuro sees in that stupid little girl.

She's not the brightest or prettiest or most talented girl in the world. She has no backbone; takes whatever anyone throws at her like she deserves even more. M.M hates her. She can think of a million reasons why she could hate Chrome, but there's only one.

Mukuro loves her. She doesn't understand; she's always been more beautiful and more talented and more powerful and _it's just not fair _and she hates her for it.

She watches from the background while the dumb little girl grows into a young woman and Mukuro becomes even more handsome; so much that it hurts to look at him sometimes; and M.M wonders why he never loved her.

She'd always been beautiful, mature, sophisticated. Chrome lives in the shadows, trying to please the whole world, but in the end it's she who ends up with the prize.

M.M wonders why he finds Chrome beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Dog Days Are Over- Florence + The Machine<strong>

The thought of happiness with Chrome terrifies Mukuro.

He'd never admit it, but he almost certainly does not deserve such happiness. He does not know how to be happy, how to live life free, how to have a home with a girl who he loves. It's unknown to him, and that scares him. Even though his current life is terrible, it's something that he knows and he can navigate.

So he flees, once more.

He tries to escape this promise of happiness and leaves Chrome alone with Ken and Chikusa and M.M and Flan and all they are. They're a family- a happy family, and it's something he's never experienced before. He's afraid of being happy and then having it taken away from him suddenly.

Mukuro leaves all his happiness and runs, but he somehow always ends up returning to that one house and that dysfunctional family. He can't escape this happiness, and it sneaks up behind him while he's not prepared.

So he gives in to a happy life with Chrome, and its okay.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Fences- Paramore<strong>

Nagi's mother was a rich socialite and her father was a famous businessmen.

Her father was never home (he wasn't her real father, anyway) and her mother never cared for her as anything more than an accessory at her friends' parties. The women there cooed and clucked over Nagi, who was small and delicate, and never cared if she had thoughts of her own.

When she was hit by a car, they all moaned sympathetically and comforted her mother, who pretended to cry, and wiped off false tears. It disgusted Nagi, who was the one dying.

They peered in through the windows of her hotel room, but never came close. _It disgusted her_.

Mukuro was attracted by the situation she was in. He looked around, smirked, and said; "Darling, would you like me to save you from them?"

* * *

><p><strong>9. A Whisper and a Clamor- Anberlin<strong>

Chrome is the first person to really hear what Mukuro is trying to say.

She understands about how the world that they live in is in trouble; a place where young girls are left to die when they could be just as easily saved. A place where human cruelty runs boundless. She does not understand that he needs to destroy it, but she knows that something must be done.

Mukuro's childhood may as well have been one of torture, for the scars that it left him. But it's with these scars that he will destroy that decrepit world.

Meanwhile, Chrome knows that something is wrong. Her own mother had left her to die, too selfish and cruel to have an operation for her only child. Her entire life had been a story of abuse and hatred and neglect.

And they will change it. They will make sure what happened to them never happens again.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Welcome to Savannah- Breathe Carolina<strong>

Guilt and insecurity are emotions foreign to Mukuro. He's confident in his skin, and he knows that he's done terrible things, but they've never seemed to bother him.

Something about Chrome just makes him feel guilty. Maybe it's because she's so thin and innocent and barely there yet stunning at the same time, but he _does_ feel insecure. He's a bad person, and he's worried that Chrome will realize that and not want anything to do with him.

So he covers it up and puts on his best face and he smiles and tells her that he loves her and believes that he's fooled her. He's done it and Chrome will not doubt him. She will love him back, even though it's not him she'll love but a mask.

The time comes when Chrome takes his arm and in a small voice; she says that she'll love him even if he drops the act.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. That was, once again, fun.<strong>

**BUT. Oh yes, there's a but.  
>There's some freaky stuff going on with song choices. ._. I SWEAR. Raised By Wolves is now the Kokuyo Gang's theme song. I'm not kidding. And yet, it's about drugs. (...) No, I'm not crazy! It's only the first verse, really. The creepy whisper-singing. On the other hand, I'm never going to be able to think of M.M and Chrome without hearing Play Dead in my mind. o_o <strong>

**Ah, Chrome's OOC in some cases, and I doubt Mukuro would ever be insecure, but... so what? -.- It's my writing dangit!**

**It's fun, but... hard.  
>First of all, what do you do if a really inappropriate song comes up? -_- I know Mukuro's totally a lolucon and a pervert, but... that doesn't mean I want to.<strong>

**Oh, by the way, do forgive typos. My glasses broke (OH NOES.) and I can no longer see beyond six inches in front of my face... ._.**

**I think I'm going to do HibariHana next (Suck it, haters!) because I seriously like them together. :3 They make an adorable couple!**

**Review! Review so my glasses will get fixed... T^T**


End file.
